kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 6
Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 6 или «Тяжёлое падение звука» — шестой выпуск из серии мини-альбомов "СОЛО" с песнями персонажей аниме «Баскетбол Куроко». Данный альбом посвящен персонажу Ацуши Мурасакибаре. Песни исполняет Кенъичи Сузумура — актёр, озвучивший Мурасакибару в аниме. Релиз пришёлся на 9 октября 2015 года, что ознаменовано днём рождения этого персонажа. Также в исполнении песен альбома были задействованы актеры-сейю персонажей Тайги Кагами, Тацуи Химуро, Кенъичи Окамуры, Кенске Фукуи и Лю Вэя. Трек-лист #«LONESOME BREAKER» #«Prime Position» (вместе c Кагами и Химуро) #«Aegis no Hokori» (вместе c Окамурой, Фукуи и Лю) #«Namida no Riyuu» #«LAZY LAZY» (CRAZY-CRAZY Remix) Слова |-| LONESOME BREAKER = - Ромадзи= - Английский= - Русский= }} |-| Prime Position = - Ромадзи= All: Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　sugoshita jikan ga Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　kizuna ni naru kara Kagami: aniki ga itara konna kanji kana sore kurai igokochi ga tokubetsu de imasara sonna terekusai kedo ano goro no mama, sou omou Murasakibara: teka Muro-chin sa~ anna iwarete iwakan zero to ka do~natteno somosomo aitsu bikashi sugijane~? Sonna subarashii oniisan dakke Himuro: futari tomo honto Special de mabushii kurai no sainou kuyashisa goto uketomete hariatteitainda All: itsumo doori jibun rashiku kedo nanka sorezore no kyorikan de atsuku natte honne shitte mata ippo fukamatteiku kankei Murasakibara: maa Muro-chin wa okashi kurerushi uzaku nannakya monkunai kedo~ Kagami: Tatsuya no sugosa wakkateneena daitai omae komarasennayo Himuro: futari tomo honto Miracle ni deaeta koto ga ureshii yo onaji booru oikakete wakariattekita ne Kagami: Ou!! Murasakibara: Haa? All: Itsumo doori shizen nano ni kitto dokka kokoro hirateru bun Muki ni natte yowane haite mata gutto mashiteiku sonzaikan Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　sugoshita jikan ga Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　 kizuna ni naru kara Kagami: ima mo Himuro: itsumo Murasakibara: futsuu deshou Kagami: mune ni Murasakibara: betsu ni Himuro: hokorashii Kagami: zenryoku de Himuro: yariaeru Kagami: omae ga Kagami & Himuro: iru kara Murasakibara: uwaa… All: itsumo doori jibun rashiku kedo nanka, sorezore no kyorikan de atsuku natte hone shitte mata ippo fukamatteiku kankei Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　sugoshita jikan ga Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　 kizuna ni naru kara Himuro: Atsushi mo haitte Murasakibara: shi - Английский = All: Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　The time that has passed by Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　will turn into bonds. Kagami: “So this is what it’s like to have a brother” That sort of comfort was special. Now it’s embarrassing, but I think it’s the same as back then. Murasakibara: Heck, telling Muro-chin those things, how can you not feel uncomfortable? To start off with, isn’t he too beautiful? Is he really that amazing of a brother? Himuro: You two are really special that your talent shines. Put an end to your frustrations. I want to fight against you! All: We’re like our usual selves, but somehow we each have our own sense of distance. Getting fired up and understanding our motives are also steps forward to deepening our relationship. Murasakibara: Well Muro-chin gives me sweets and as long as he’s not annoying then I have no complaints. Kagami: You don’t understand how amazing Tatsuya is do you? For the most part don’t trouble him! Himuro: You two really are miracles and I’m glad I met you. We chased the same ball and came to understand each other didn’t we? Kagami: “Yeah!” Murasakibara: “Huh?” All: Even though our natures are the same as always, surely somewhere there’s a part of our heart that’s opening. Being annoyed and making complaints will also greatly help our presence grow. Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　The time that has passed by Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　will turn into bonds. Kagami: Even now Himuro: as usual　 Murasakibara: it’s normal isn’t it? Kagami: In our chests Murasakibara: we each Himuro: have our pride. Kagami: We can fight each other Himuro: at full strength Kagami: because Kagami & Himuro: you are here! Murasakibara: “Uwahh” All: We’re like our usual selves, but somehow we each have our own sense of distance. Getting fired up and understanding our motives are also steps forward to deepening our relationship. Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　The time that has passed by Wo-o-o-oh ×2 Wo-oh　will turn into bonds. All right！！ Brother！！ That’s right！！ Brother！！ Himuro: “Come on Atsushi, you join in too!” Murasakibara: “Don’t wanna.” - Русский= }} |-| The Pride of Aegis = - Ромадзи= Shield of Aegis, Hardness, Toughness Murasakibara: Misetsukero oretachi no pawaa Murasakibara: Attou no difensu・kataku・tsubuse Fukui (+ Murasakibara): Ne wo orosu taiboku no you na Fukui (+ Murasakibara): Akkan no insaido・takaku・shimese Liu (+ Murasakibara): Yaburenai / kuzuse wa shinai Liu (+ Murasakibara): Teppeki na kurai ja nurui tatoe Okamura (+ Murasakibara): Oretachi ni tsukeiru suki wa Okamura (+ Murasakibara): Kitai dekinai / todome sasu ze All: (Unbreakable) Fukui (+ Murasakibara) sobietatsu kikakugai ni All: (Unfair datte?) Liu (+ Murasakibara) doko kara demo kakatte koi All: Dekai dake ja nai / honmono no tsuyosa Seikaku ni pasu / ryuurei ni shuuto Shoubu wa mou kimatteiru sa All: We’re gonna Win / iijisu no hokori takaki tate to nari (Hey!! Let’s be a Winner!!) Lock on the Win / “zettai” wo shouri no mae ni kakageyou (Hey!! Let’s be a Winner!!) Na-na-na… sono yuushi ni fusawashii shinsei na puraido de (Jesus, shukufuku wo) All: Say GO!! Fukui (+ Murasakibara) Hanekaesu / donna aite mo Fukui (+ Murasakibara) Asshou no purosesu / mune ni kizami Liu (+ Murasakibara) Tsukitsukero / kiai wa tsune ni Liu (+ Murasakibara) Kiritsu tadashii / oshie no moto All: (Unbelievable) Fukui (+ Murasakibara) arienai gooru shita kara All: (Unfair nante) Liu (+ Murasakibara) iiteru baai ja nai ze All: Tatamikakeru you ni / tokuten ni tsunagu Kakan ni dasshu / reisei ni doraibu Nagare wa kocchi no mono da All: We’re gonna Win / iijisu no hokori takaki tate de are (Hey!! Let’s be a Winner!!) Look at the Win / “zettai” no kakugo wo motte tsukisusume (Hey!! Let’s be a Winner!!) Murasakibara: Itsu ikanaru toki mo / All: tachihadakaru kyoui de Murasakibara: Tsuizui wo yurusazu / All: hitasura ni Murasakibara: Nanimokamo wo zenbu / All: ooitsukusu moui de All: Kanpu naki made kachi ni iku All: Shield of Aegis, Hardness, Toughness All: Wo-oh… Murasakibara: Itsu ikanaru toki mo / All: tachihadakaru kyoui de Murasakibara: Tsuizui wo yurusazu / All: hitasura ni Murasakibara: Nanimokamo wo zenbu / All: ooitsukusu moui de All: Kanpu naki made kachi ni iku All: Dekai dake ja nai / honmono no tsuyosa Kenmei ni janpu / shunbin ni burokku Shoubu wa mou kimatteiru sa Murasakibara: We’re gonna Win / iijisu no hokori takaki tate to nari Okamura (+ Murasakibara) Lock on the Win / “zettai” wo shouri no mae ni kakageyou All: (Hey!! Let’s be a Winner!!) We’re gonna Win / iijisu no hokori takaki tate de are (Hey!! Let’s be a Winner!!) Look at the Win / “zettai” no kakugo wo motte tsukisusume (Hey!! Let’s be a Winner!!) Na-na-na… sono yuushi ni fusawashii shinsei na puraido de Murasakibara: (Jesus, shukufuku wo) - Английский = All: Shield of Aegis, hardness, toughness Murasakibara: It’s time for us to put our power on display Murasakibara: An overpowering defense / Crush with an iron grip Fukui (+ Murasakibara) Like a giant tree whose roots run deep Fukui (+ Murasakibara) An overwhelming inside / Command from on high Liu (+ Murasakibara) Never will it break, nor will it crumble Liu (+ Murasakibara) To call it an impregnable fortress hardly does it justice Okamura (+ Murasakibara) If you’re searching for a gap in our defenses Okamura (+ Murasakibara) Don’t get your hopes up / We’re coming to deal the finishing blow All: (Unbreakable) Fukui (+ Murasakibara) Towering over the court from a singular vantage point All: (“Unfair”, you say?) Liu (+ Murasakibara) We’re ready for you, so come do your worst All: There’s more to us than just our height / This is true strength Precise passes / Elegant shooting The outcome of this game is already decided All: We’re gonna win / We will become the proud Shield of Aegis (Hey!! Let’s be a winner!!) Lock on the win / “Absolute” will be the hallmark of our victory (Hey!! Let’s be a winner!!) Na-na-na… / With sacred pride worthy of such gallant bearing (Jesus, grant us your blessing) All: Say go!! Fukui (+ Murasakibara) Repel every attack / No matter the opponent Fukui (+ Murasakibara) The process of complete victory / Engrave it on your heart Liu (+ Murasakibara) Put on the pressure / Always full of fighting spirit Liu (+ Murasakibara) Like a well-oiled machine / Just as you taught us All: (Unbelievable) Fukui (+ Murasakibara) Start with superhuman defense under the goal All: (“Unfair”, you say) Liu (+ Murasakibara) That’s the least of your problems All: Like a rapid-fire barrage / We rack up goal after goal Bold dashes / Serene drives We control the game’s momentum All: We’re gonna win / We are the proud Shield of Aegis (Hey!! Let’s be a winner!!) Look at the win / Keep driving forward with “absolute” resolve (Hey!! Let’s be a winner!!) Murasakibara: Anytime, anywhere / All: Confronted by the looming threat Murasakibara: And our unrivaled All: sense of determination Murasakibara: Anything and everything / All: Engulfed by our ferocity All: We’ll seize a crushing victory All: Shield of Aegis, hardness, toughness All: Wo-oh… Murasakibara: Anytime, anywhere / All: Confronted by the looming threat Murasakibara: And our unrivaled All: sense of determination Murasakibara: Anything and everything / All: Engulfed by our ferocity All: We’ll seize a crushing victory All: There’s more to us than our height / This is true strength Intense jumps / Agile blocks The outcome of this game is already decided Murasakibara: We’re gonna win / We will become the proud Shield of Aegis Okamura (+ Murasakibara) Lock on the win / “Absolute” will be the hallmark of our victory All: (Hey!! Let’s be a winner!!) We’re gonna win / We are the proud Shield of Aegis (Hey!! Let’s be a winner!!) Look at the win / Keep driving forward with “absolute” resolve (Hey!! Let’s be a winner!!) Na-na-na… / With sacred pride worthy of such gallant bearing Murasakibara: (Jesus, grant us your blessing) - Русский= }} |-| Namida no Riyuu = - Ромадзи= Tanoshimikata nanka / wakaranai mama demo Betsu ni kamawanai de koreteta kara Suki ka dou ka nante / dou demo ii koto ni Kodawarareru tabi ira tsuita kedo Tadoritsuku hazu no nai / ano basho ni tatta hi kara Kuyashikute kuyashikute / shizen to koboreteta / namida no riyuu ni Sukoshi dake jibun kara / chikadzuite miteru no kamo Sore ga kotae toka omowaretara yada kedo Kono tsugi yaru toki wa / yappari kachitai shi Makeppanashi da to / tsumannai desho Renshuu wa kirai demo / tsudzuketeku ashita mo, kitto Girigiri de ki ga tsuita / hajimete no omoi ni / mada narenakutemo Ato ippo fumidashite / hiraita tobira no saki de Atarashii geemu wo shite miru no mo ii ka na Afuredashita no wa nanka / setsumei tsukanai nanka / …jounetsu? mitai na Minna ga yoku iu yatsu to / onaji ka chigau ka nante / docchi demo ii kedo / ima wa Kuyashikute kuyashikute / shizen to koboreteta / namida no riyuu ni Sukoshi dake jibun kara / chikadzuite miteru no kamo Sore ga kotae toka omowaretara yada kedo Suki ka douka toka kimeraretara yada kedo - Английский = So maybe I’ve never understood what’s so fun about it It’s never really bothered me, and I’ve made it this far It shouldn’t make any difference whether I like it or not But it annoyed me whenever somebody got hung up on it Ever since the day I stood in a place I never thought I’d find myself Out of frustration, bitter frustration / They just started falling / And the reason for those tears Is something I think I want to get a little closer to understanding Though I’d hate if that turned out to be the answer The next time we play, I definitely want to win There’s nothing fun about a losing streak, after all I might hate practice, but I’ll be back at it tomorrow, I know I realized at the last second / The first time I’ve ever felt this way / It’s still so new to me I’ll take another step forward / Beyond the door that now stands open It might be nice to give this new game a chance What overflowed was something / Something I can’t explain / …like “passion”, kinda? Maybe this is what they meant? / If it is or not, I don’t care either way / For now, anyway Out of frustration, bitter frustration / They just started falling / And the reason for those tears Is something I think I want to get a little closer to understanding Though I’d hate if that turned out to be the answer Though I’d hate if that decided whether I like it or not - Русский= }} Примечания Навигация en:SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.6 Категория:Мини-альбом серия Категория:Требуется Перевод